The Slave That Saved Susan
by Sirenwriter
Summary: Queen Susan's 'in love' with the dashing Prince Rabadash. How do a chance meeting and a trip through the Tisroc's may He live forever Palace change her mind? Not what you're thinking, I promise!


29/03/2010 11:57:00

A/N: Bet you can't where this little tale sprang from. I'll tell you at the end. As usual, I own nothing!

"Are you packed?"

Edmund turned in his chair to see his younger sister, Lucy, standing at the ornate wooded door of his sizable room. Smiling at the fair-haired lady, he motioned for her to enter. She was dressed in her white cotton nightgown, her honey hair without adornment and dripping down her back, nearly to her waist. He was not surprised to see her; the youngest of the Pevensies often came to talk at night, when the castle was dark and silent.

Edmund, who was sitting at his large mahogany desk, glanced out the nearby window. In the daytime, he would've had a clear and soothing view of the nearby shore. Setting aside his quill, he let a deep frown disturb his thin, handsome face. His dark head was free of his silver crown, but his dark brown eyes were still brimming with concern.

Instead of answering Lucy's question, he merely mumbled. "I cannot conceive of how this mess has progressed so far."

Lucy silently agreed, but felt compelled to come to her older sister's defense. "He is quite...accomplished."

Edmund snorted. "He is an arrogant pig."

"He is handsome."

"He is an arrogant pig."

"He is quite the gentleman."

"He is an arrogant pig."

Lucy giggled. "Now Edmund, Prince Rabadash"

"Is an arrogant pig! And Susan is a fool to consider him." Edmund slammed whatever book he had been writing in for emphasis.

"But she is a grown woman," Lucy reminded him quietly. "And free to make her own decisions."

"She would not have gotten so far if our royal brother were here." Edmund groaned.

"And we would likely be at war with Tashban and the giants, Edmund." The girl lay one hand on her brother's arm. "YOU've done everything right. Advice Susan, tell her how you fell but do not...: Lucy emphasized her point with a shake of her finger, "Forbid her. She will marry him out of sheer spite. And I do not want that..."

"HA! So you dislike him as well!" Edmund crowed in triumph. Lucy just nodded calmly.

"But Susan's convinced he is a good man. She's also taken with his compliments, feats, and flatteries."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "That is why I suggested this trip to them. Hopefully, it shall expose him for who he truly is to her."

Smirking, Lucy tiptoed to kiss her elder brother on the cheek. "Wisest thing you ever did, my Lord." He wrapped on arm around hr for a mom, then looked down, brown eyes now liquid with concern.

"Will you be alright on you won? Without even Tumnus?"

"I need my oldest friend to watch for my sister, brother, and I may be the youngest of the 4, but I can hold my own, with Aslan's strength.

Edmund gazed admiringly at this youngest sister, then a funny look crossed his face. "And that's another thing, the prince worships Tash, not Aslan!" Lucy slipped from her brother's embrace.

"Good night, Edmund."

Susan tip toed into her room and shut the door, dreamy smile firmly in place. Rabadash had arranged for a midnight walk through the maze, with a snack at the centre. He had said he wanted his last night in Narnia to be memorable.

"He kept you out late."

Susan twisted to see her younger sister perched cross legged on Susan's lush pourple bed. Susan's face head, and her hands flew to repair her hair and straighten her gown, which was suspiciously eschew. Lucy watched blankly. After a few moments of this, Lucy slipped off the bed and hugged Susan.

"I just came by to say good night."

"Lucy, I.."

Lucy turned at the door, a sad, slightly disapproving look darkening her fair features. "Be careful of him, sister." And then Susan was alone with her thoughts, her dreams, and her guilt.

Lucy saw her royal siblings, along with her dear friend Tumnus, and the royal prince of Archeland (a last minute addition to the party) off. She whispered a prayer into the wind to Aslan that they would return with Susan, and without Rabadash.

The voyage was...uncomfortable for Susan. She had been looking forward to time with Rabadash, but Edmund or Tumnus or Cor always seemed to be present, forcing the conversation to be polite and her lips to remain unkissed. Rabadash also seemed to grow moodier as time stretched on. Still, he left her little gifts, frequently gushed over her long raven, hair sky eyes and lithe form (away from prying ears and in whispers of course. He respected her so well and had such interesting stories. Every moment together was electric.

Once they finally arrived in Tashbaan, it was awe-inspiring: crowded streets, innumerable vendors with anything you could wish for and so many buildings! Susan had forgotten what a city was like and found herself enthralled, completely oblivious to her fellow Narnian's obvious discomfort Somehow, the gentle queen managed to glide past beggars and cripples blinded herself by the white marble palace of the Tisroc (may he live forever). She had been invited to stay there, but Edmund had politely suggested that she should stay close to cor. The tension between her brother and the prince was growing as the stay lingered on and on. Edmund had hinted that perhaps it was time to return home, and a heated argument had sparked between the Queen and King of Narnia. Surely Lucy was doing fine on her own.

Susan fumed as she plunged through the exotic gardens at the palace. She hiked up her skirts and lept over a narrow brook in her path.

"Susan, that is most unladylike behavior." The deep voice of Rabadash scolded lightly. She didn't see his dark eyes rake across her slender white legs as she turned, searching for him with her eyes. Finally, she spotted him in the middle of an orchard of tangerines. Her heart skitter as she looked upon his tall, strong for, his dark skin, chiseled features, curly black hair, full lips and rich, golden eyes. His simple garb of a white shirt and silken black pants somehow made him even more attractive.

She tingled all over as he made his way toward her, smiling slyly and never removing his gaze from hers.

"I am glad to see you, my love." He purred, pulling her to his chest once he reached her. Susan automatically wrapped her arms around him, his spicy sent furthering the excited tingly now shooting through her. She lifted her face to look at him, to speak, but his mouth firmly enveloped hers, and all thought was abandoned.

Over the course of their embrace, Rabadash had Susan pressed up against the trunk of a great tree. His hands raked through her hair and his body smashed closer and closer to her. Finally, in a motion completely new and delightful to Susan, his mouth trailed down her jaw and over her arching neck. While he did this, his hand slipped from her waist to her. Wracked with pleasure and new passion, Susan's brain registered that something was wrong, but her body cried out that she wanted this! Eyes half closed, Susan didn't resist as his mouth drifted downward to her exposed bosom and his hand made to lift her skirt.

"No children!" A voice sharly chided. The threat of discover snapped Susan from her lusty stupor. She felt sick.

"No." She moaned as Rabadash persisted. "No." She stated more firmly. No response, it was as if he could not hear her. "No!" She finally shouted, a touch of fear shading her voice.

Panting, Rabadash pulled away. "I am sorry my lady. It's just you are so lovely." He trailed a hand across her cheek. Susan leant into it and he made to kiss her again.

"Children!" The voice repeated. It had the same effect as before, and Susan slid away form Rabadash's embrace.

"Susan..." He pleaded huskily.

"Rabadash, not now! Not with children..."

For a moment, his face darkened, his teeth clenched, but it passed quickly and the look of adoration returned. "I understand my lady."

"Perhaps we could talk?" She suggested hopefully.

"I am afraid that I have pressing matters elsewhere. Tonight at dinner?" He suggested quickly. Disappointed, Susan nodded. "Tonight then." Rabadash bowed and turned, not allowing a leaf to rustle as he left. Susan sighed and leaned against a tree trunk, willing her flushing body to cool

Soon, a servant in a simple green tunic came up from behind the tree, balancing an empty basket on her head. She bowed and began to pick the small golden fruits of the tree and toss them into her basket. Susan decided to explore the gardens more, perhaps find a more private spot for her and Rabadash...

"Is he the first man to kiss you?" The servant asked not looking away from her plucking. "Susan thought this odd, even rude, for a servant to ask such a personal question.

"It's none of you business." The Queen replied coolly.

"You are not his first. He's probably prowling around the servant's quarters to find someone to slake the lust you just set aflame."

"How dare you..." Susan marched to the girl and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop fruit she'd just plucked. "You lie!" She cried.

The girl still wouldn't meet her gaze. "I do not, GENTLE queen." The use of her title startled Susan, and she let go of the wrist. Finally, the girl met her gaze with unexpected pity.

"Why do you say these things?" Susan asked after a moment of heavy silence.

"I have been watching you and the Narnians since you arrived. At first I though you brother was giving you to Rabadash as a part of a treaty. I have to believe that the choice is yours. I am trying to save you from a fate you will not enjoy." The servant watched Susan, awaiting some kind of response.

Niggling little doubts prompted Susan's response. "What do you meant?"

The servant shook her head. "You will not believe until you see. Will you come with me through the lower levels of the palace?"

"But I shall stick out!" Susan protested.

"I will get you clothing. I shall introduce you as the newest Lady in her majesty's court and find you a covering for your face. Your hair will be fine. Will you accompany me, queen of Narnia?" Susan finally nodded.

The servant smiled tiredly. "Good, I will bring you clothes, wait her for a moment." The servant hoisted her fruit filled basket and hurried into the tress. Susan fidgeted for about 5 minutes. Part of her wanted to do as she'd promised: to wait and se what this servant could show her, see al of what she'd be choosing along with the handsome prince. Another half, though, wanted to cling to the illusion of the perfect prince who she'd fallen in love with. Her deepest hear, though knew he wasn't just what he had presented her the world, to her. Damn Edmund. The return of he servant ended her inner battle. The servant girl proffered a white silk outfit and a black sheer veil that would tumble from her ears to her shoulders.

"Put these on, Queen Susan."

After Susan hand put on the clothes and the servant had braided her hair in the calormene style, they were off through the gardens. The servant walked a little ahead and pointed to different things, giving instructions and directions that Susan cared nothing for. But she did notice that the greenery got sparcer and sparcer, and that those attending them became leaner and more raggedy. Finally, they came to the side door of the palace. A middle-aged guard who reeked of ale nodded to the servant then openly let his eyes rape Susan. She shivered and dropped her gaze to the floor.

A brown grin wrinkled his face and he winked at the servant. "Virgin?" He slurred slyly.

The servant girl nodded. "Youngest daughter to serve the queen."

Again, the guard nodded, understanding of something wholly unsavory coloring his features. He bowed grandly and waved the pair to enter. "Welcome to the brothel, my lady. Perfume enveloped Susan in its smothering embrace as she entered the dimly lit area. Everything in it was cheap and shiny. Pillows, tables, chairs, girls, everything. The women seemed to be preparing themselves for something, the dance Rabadash had mentioned, perhaps? An older lady with a heavily colored face met them with a frown.

"Oran, what are you doing here?"

The servant girl with Susan bowed. "I have been escorting the newest lady, Lady Douda."

Lady Douda squinted up at Susan. "Prince Rabadash picked this one, did he not?"

"I believe so." Oran murmured. "She is mute, my lady."

Lady Douda sneered. "Just his type. Though I should have figured that the Narnian heathen he's been courting would keep him occupied.

Oran shrugged. "Perhaps this one is for after." She suggested dully.

"Perhaps." Douda agreed. "That is the prince's habit. I think he is serious about this one, though." She crossed arms over he ample and amply exposed chest. "His father taught him will. As the prince grows older the girls grow younger." She sighed. "It's hard to be and old hen amongst all these chicks. Seh turned to look over her shoulder. Susan, though stricken, followed her gaze to se over q0 young ladies in various states of preparation for the evening. A few among them were as old as Douda, but the majority were Susan's age, or younger. The room was devoid of the usual glee, and chatter. The women's eyes never met each other. They were a mix of shame and in many cases, deadness.

"Where is that new girl? The one form the Lone Islands?" Oran asked after a moment.

"The prince stormed in here and took her not a half hour ago. Don't worry, I informed her of her...obligations." Douda drew out the word as if savoring every syllable, then spitting it out again in disgust.

Oran just nodded. "I'm going to show this one the grounds." Douda nodded and dismissed the pair with a wave of her heavily bejeweled hand. Oran grabbed a stricken Susan and yanked her out of the maid's chambers. She put a smudged finger to her lips, signaling Susan to remain quiet. They slipped down the hall, silk shoes and bare feet not even making a slight shuffling sound. After a dim few minutes, Oran signaled Susan to enter a cool room. Sounds issuing from the room next to it heated Susan's face. She did not want to enter, but Oran pushed. The sight of Rabadash, his handsome face buried in the white bosom of a young girl made Susan sick. She ran, angry tears tracking down her face.

She ran though halls, through doors, her while silk streamed out behind her as she ran. The only goal she hand in mind was to get out of the stuffy palace, to breathe. Someone thumped after her, Susan assumed it to be Oran. Finally a door in one kitchen led to a dank muddy courtyard. Susan stopped and hunched over, gasping out sobs.

"I'm sorry I had to show you these things, Queen Susan, But I had to warn you." Oran knelt down before the hunched over queen. She reached up and tucked a loose dark strand behind Susan's ear, an oddly motherly motion. "Women in Tashban, especially in court, have no power, no choices. The ladys you select as you r maids will also be your husbands' brothel. The prince may claim to love you now, but it is mer infatuation. It will pas with the season and he will leave you with nothing but a cold crown, and empty bed, and overwhelming loneliness that will turn you bitter.

"How do you know all these things?" Susan breathed.

Oran smiled, almost with pride. "I am a servant to the Tisroc (may he live forever) I see many things. She slowly rose form her haunches. "Now please leave this place, queen of Narnia. Save your freedom for a much worthier man." Oran walked back into the kitchen, leaving Susan with much to think about and much to do.

A/N: It came from watching Tudors! I always wondered why someone didn't tell these poor girls what they were in for. I really wanted to. Enter Oran and Susan. If it makes no sense to you then poo! It does to me! Please review, and I may even continue this story a bit longer!


End file.
